Energy shortages, high energy costs, and other energy problems have increased interest in small-scale (e.g., household-scale or building-scale) renewable energy technologies to help offset energy costs. For example, small-scale solar power generation systems have been integrated into energy-consuming buildings.
Wind energy is another renewable energy source that is becoming more popular. For example, some wind-energy-conversion systems involve the wind causing a turbine, located atop a tower, to rotate an electrical generator, resulting in the generation of electrical power. However, such wind-energy-conversion systems might be unattractive for small-scale applications, in that they are large and aesthetically unpleasing and can have low efficiency, high capital costs, high maintenance costs, and/or unacceptably high noise and vibration.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for buildings with wind-energy-conversion systems.